


Fantasy Grove

by Leiastar1234Noct



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Adoption, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Laura Ingalls - Freeform, Mary Ingalls - Freeform, Punishment, Spanking, angtsy Noctis, little house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct
Summary: Final Fantasy 15 and Little House crossover.Going to revise two of the chapters soon!Small update in chapters 8-10 just changed the story a little bit.
Relationships: Ma and pa. Children brothers and sisters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio Amiciita and Luna Amicitta had to go into town with Iris Amicitta and Mary Amicitta, as well as the baby of the family Prompto Amicitta. Iris was shopping with her sister Mary in the marketplace by the Scientia diner. Suddenly a little boy ran through the diner and almost knocked Iris down.  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry and ran out the door of the diner.

Gladio (Pa) called Iris (Laura) and her sister Mary to the table so they could order lunch. Luna ( Ma)sat holding Prompto the youngest of the childern in her lap. They started to order their food and waited for the head chef to bring their food. Iris had ordered delcious pancakes. Mary ordered a delicious salad with lemonade. Ma and Pa ordered a sandwhich to share. Everyone was talking and enjoying their food, so they didn't notice the chime of the restaraunt door as someone comes in and a little hand come from underneath the table to grab some of the bread sitting on the side. Gladio on the other hand noticed and was quick and caught said hand.

"Heh what you doing?"

"Ow that hurts!"

Gladio glared at the culprit. A little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Said eyes had prinpicks of tears in them. ..

"Heh I didn't meen to frighten you, but you shouldn't be stealin!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"You want something what would you like?"

"Really um a sandwhich and a chocolate donut!"

"Ok, how about a burger and fries!"

"Plus donut."

" I want a donut to Mama!"

"Ok Prompto you both can share, "Luna exclaimed!

"Mr. Scientia may we order a burger and fries and two donuts."

"Indeed you may, the donuts are on the house.

"Why thank you Mr Scientia!"

The burger and fries finally came and the young boy was estatic except for the fact that he took all of the vegetables off and ate the burger plain with just ketchup.

Gladio folded his arms across his chest sternly. "Ok kid, what's your name. 

"Umm. I...

"How old are you?"

"Ten!"

"Again, what is your name?"

"Noctis Albertus."

"Ok, Noctis Albertus, where are your parents?"

" I ran away from the group home, and I'm not going back so I wont tell you the name."

"I suppose you'll get a whooping, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well you can't stay on the street, your going to have to go back and face your punishment like a man."

"No," he yelled before standing up and knocking down his chair.

"Gladio can I talk to you for a moment." Luna beckoned. 

"Alright!"

"Can't you see he doesn't want to go back?"

"Yes, but we can't just take the kid." And but Gladio couldn't finish his sentence because there was a loud commotion and the door to the diner swung shut.

Gladio grimaced, "When I catch that kid he's going to get a good old fashioned spanking."

"Where did he go Iris?"

"Outside and to the left!"

Gladio went out and realized it was raining and went back into the restaurant to grab his jacket. 

"I'll be back everyone just settle in at the hotel. I'll be back soon."

" Be careful Pa!" Iris and Mary exclaimed. He kissed all of them on the forehead's and went outside to look fo a bratty little kid that he was worried about.

"Albertus, where are you?"

He stood there and listened hoping that he could hear something anything and then his heart broke as he saw Albertus lying on the ground on his side and he was crying. 

"Hey what happened?"

"I slipped and fell, Albertus said inbetween tears.

"Come on let's go to the hotel my family is at. I just hope you don't get sick."

"Me either. Umm are you going to spank me?"

"Tempting, but we need to get you in warm clothes. Gladio bent down and picked Albertus up and wrapped his jacket around Albertus. Come on bud let's go.

.

Gladio realized after walking about twenty minutes he was at the hotel. Albertus was shivering in his arms. Luna was sitting on the bed rocking Prompto to sleep.

"Luna and Iris get me some warm clothes for the kid."

"Oh my god he's soaking wet."

"Here Pa it's one of my old night gowns, it should fit him!"

"Thank you Iris!"

Luna, Gladio, Iris and Mary stripped his clothes and toweled him dry and put the night gown on him. Luna picked him up and put him down next to Prompto. She slid into bed so she could hold Albertus, while Gladio held Prompto. Everyone slept till morning. Gladio would have slept longer, but was woken up to sneezing. Gladio sat up suddenly and realized Noctis Albertus nose was a running mess and grabbed the tissues near the bedside and wiped the kids face.

"Stop, I can do it myself!"

"Ok, Princess whatever you say."

"Not ahh rin. ... cess choo. I look like a girl in this nightgown. 

" Get used to it, our family is a very traditional family. That is what we wear to bed.

To Gladio's surprise Noctis ripped the nightgown off his head and said. " Not wearing it."

Gladio made a gruff sound, " Boy your stubborn, come here!"as he grabbed Noctis arms and flipped him on his stomach and swatted his bottom a couple times.

"Oww that hurted!"

"Yeah well you asked for it, brat!" As he put the nightgown back on.

Luna looked at Gladio and just shook her head and finished changing Prompto. 

"Another thing your going to help Mr Scientia clean up the mess you made lasr night. When you tipped over the table. I'm just glad he isn't making us pay for the damage." If you cause him any more trouble. I'll take you over my lap again. Do you hear me? Albertus, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!"

Albertus, fell asleep again and then was awakened to someone dressing him and realized it was Luna, she was gentle with him not like with Gladio. "Where are we going? Albertus asked. "Your going to go clean up the mess you made downstairs and then were going to the group home so we can... " Don't make me go back there he said inbetween tears." "Oh sweetheart were not going to we are going to talk to the caretaker and sign papers to adopt you. "Does that mean you'll be my parents." "Yes, you'll be an Amicitta and you'll go home with us to Fantasy grove and also go to school there." 

"Really!"

"Yup kiddo."

Albertus just started crying with happiness. Gladio and Luna hugged him and even Prompto jumped up and hugged him to.

" Oh this is Prompto, he's seven, Iris is 14 and Mary is 15.

"Cool!"

Luna and Gladio walked with Noctis to the group home and he found he wouldn't let go of Gladio's arm until he finally picked him up and nuzzled him in the nose. He laughed because Gladio tried to tickle him.

As they walked in they noticed a man with Burgandy hair sitting at a desk at the side office. The nameplate said Izunia.

"Oh Albertus you have been very naughty."

"Yeah I know Mr. Izunia."

"Luckily you have the Amicitta family that would like to adopt you. Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah I really like them!"

Luna smiled and Gladio just hugged him closer. 

"Well it is my utmost pleasure then to accept and agree with this. All is needed is your signitures Mr and Mrs. Amicitta." 

Both Luna and Gladio finished all the paperwork and Albertus was sound asleep in Gladios arms by the time it was all through. They returned to the hotel and started packing to head home to Fantasy Grove.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home to Fantasy Grove Ma (Luna),
> 
> Pa (Gladio), Laura (Iris), Mary (Mary), Albert (Noctis) , Cas (Prompto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction crossover of Little house and Final Fantasy 15. 
> 
> Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.
> 
> inspired fanfic with lots of naughty Noctis and silly Prompto.

On the way home the family stopped at Walnut grove shopping where the Olesons ran their Drugstore and store full of Nessacary items like food, clothes, and books. Gladio and Luna were ready to get home because four childern were starting to wear on their patience. Especially the boys. Prompto had preceded to get out and pee right where he stood and Noctis didn't help by saying, "Way to go Prom!"

Luna ran in the store to pick out clean pant for Prom and then there was Noctis who needed a new pair pants because the ones he was wearing were the ones he wore the day before, plus he started a whole new arguement with Gladio about some cargo boots he wanted from the store and at one point refused to leave the store without them until Gladio  
grabbed him and threw him over his shoulders.

"Let me go!"

"Not happening ,brat!"

"Were almost home children, Luna said smiling. 

Noctis looked outside the covered wagon and saw a quaint Little house on top of the hill. There were chickens and other animals. A quaint little out house about ten feet from the house.

Finally, the horses came to a stop and they all jumped out of the wagon to go inside. 

Noctis glanced around the Little house trying to memorize it. It was the first time he had a place to call home, but was broken out of his thoughts, when Luna said something.

"Gladio bedtime for the children is 7 pm and they still need baths."

"Did you say bedtime." Before She could reply he was scooped up by Gladio and then he scooped up Prompto.

"Aww come on no fair!"

"Hah!" Gladio just smirked.

"Hey Albertus or Noct, Pa can tickle pretty good show him Pa!

"Don't even try it...or I'l.....haaaaaaaaa haaaaa.  
Stop ok stop, its to much I'm not even that tickilish."  
Stop it Dio, stop."

"Told you!" Prompto glimmered.

"Not cool Prom!"

Gladio just laughed at the two boys and got them both ready for their bath. He loved his family with all his ❤. He would do anything for them, even his wayward adopted son. The boys bickered amongst themselves while Gladio washed their hair. Iris brought night gowns for them.

"Night gowns again, don't we have pajama pants or something?"

"If you want pajama pants, we can get them when we go into town next."

"Yes, no more nightgowns!"

"But their so comfy Albertus, how can you not luv them?"

Noctis Albertus just rolled his eyes and laughed as Gladio motioned for him to get out of the wash basin.  
Gladio helped him out and then toweled him dry. Finally, putting the dreaded nightgown on. Gladio did the same for Prompto and then picked him up. Noctis preceded to walk next to them, but Iris was standing at the door of the barn and picked him up as he tried to get away.

" I can walk you know!"

"Pa, doesn't want your feet to get dirty so, sorry little bro."

"Fine!"

"Prompto, buddy show Albertus where your beds are.

"Ok, Pa!"

Prompto, climbed up the ladder to their bedroom and held a hand to Albertus to help him up the last rung of the ladder. Noctis noticed there were two desks one on each side of the beds.

"School's starting soon, so we each have a desk of our own."

"Boy's bedtime now!" Luna gently said.

Noctis Albertus realized she was right behind him and she gently nodded to the bed to the right. Noctis Albertus climbed in. She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled because Mr. Izunia  
never tucked him in.

"Are you alright, Albertus?"

"Yes, Mamm just tired."

"Ok good night then!"

"Good night!" Luna.

"Goodnight, my sweet Prompto, have good dreams my luv!"

"Thanks, Mama!"

Luna went down the ladder and settled herself with Gladio in bed.

"How is he?" Gladio prompted.

"Like a scared little cat!"

"Not a cat!" 

Luna and Gladio looked at each other and at the same time said, "Bedtime Albertus."

"Meow!" Noctis and Prompto bust out laughing.

"Boy's enough," Gladio bellowed.

The boys laughed somemore and finally fell asleep.

It suddenly started storming at about mid morning. Albertus woke up with a start.

"Prom you awake!"

Snoring was all that he was met with and he finally got out of bed and tiptoed over to Prom's bed and got in. Now that he didn't feel so alone he could fall back asleep.

The sun shone brightly on the Little House on the hill. Iris, crept up to the loft where the boy's were sleeping and was met with the cutest sight, both of the boys cuddled up next to each other sound asleep.

"Ma and Pa look at this!"

"Aww, look at my boys!"

Gladio came from behind and smiled, "As much as I don't want to break up this cute snooze fest." We need to get them up and go into town. We have to get things for school, and food for dinner tonight.

"Come on Albertus and Prompto, let's get up darlings."

"M'tired!"

"Me two!"

Gladio, had other ideas to getting his boys up. He slowly tickled Prompto's arms and was met with a pillow thrown at his face. He then went over to Albertus and started tickling his stomach, and was met with the most radiant blue eyes as the boy yelped in laughter.

Once the boys finally dressed, they were off to town.  
Nells, Oleson was a kind gentle man but his wife Harriet well she was a charecter. Then, there was Nellie and Willie and they were just as troublesome as Albertus, and when the three of them got together that day well.....

Gladio walked in arm and arm with Luna. Noctis hadn't watched where he was going and ran smack dab into Nellie.

"Hey watch where your going pretty boy!" Nellie said as she smirked.

"Well pretty girl what the hell is your problem."

"Oh, you must be the one my father was talking about.  
The one that threw a fit over some cargo boots."

"I didn't throw a fit!"

"That's not what my father says, anyway you want to help me and brother figure a way to snag a piece a pie from my Mom's kitchen."

"Sure!" I luv pie!"

"I bet, Nellie snorted!" Oh I also know where said cargo boots are."

Noctis eyes got big and with that and was off with Nellie

Nellie, led Noctis to where they stored the expensive merchandise and opened the door and brought out so he could look at the boots.

"Can I try them on!"

"Go ahead, but make it quick though, we have to find my brother, so we can go get the pie!"

Gladio and Luna realized Noctis wasn't with them and started calling out his name.

Noctis, heard Gladio and Luna and grabbed Nellie's hand and ran up the stairs. They found Willie leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Come on Willie, let's go get some pie."

They made their way downstairs without running into anyone. A strawberry pie was lying on the table and all three grabbed forks and dug in.It wasn't until the very last piece was left that they fought over the last piece and Noctis took the last piece and shoved it in Nellie's face, she screamed and knocked him on the floor where another pie slid on top of Albertus head. While Willie just licked the pan clean. Suddenly, another voice was heard...

"Nells they ate the pie and the other one landed on the floor." Harriet yelled and sobbed at the same time.

Gladio, Luna, Iris, Prompto, and Nells ran towards the commotion.

It was not a pretty site. Nells started laughing and so did Iris and Prompto. Gladio and Luna however were not amused.

Harriet grabbed both of her kids and marched them straight upstairs, lightly swatting both of their behinds.

"I know someone else whos gonna get it to, but it's not going to be for stealing pie!" Gladio yelled Albertus looked down ashamed and realized he was still wearing the boots."

"Umm I...."

"Yes, Princess do tell us how you happened to be wearing 250 dollar boots."

"Nellie let me try them on, and I forgot to take them off."

"So you think that gets you off the hook for being punished."

"Well no but...."

"Nells, I'so sorry about this, add the boots to our tab.  
Will pay for everything else today, the blankets, the notebooks for school, the school books, shoes, winter coats and pajama pants."

"It's alright Charles I know I havn't called you that in awhile." My children are as much to blame to these hijinks."

"Thank you Nells, I'll see you next time!"

"You in the carriage now!"

Noctis didn't have to think twice and booked it to the carriage, Luna followed and helped him in and Iris shook her head and Prompto just looked sad.

It was a long quiet ride and then they reached home. Noctis was afraid to get out of the carriage, but finally peaked out of the back and saw Gladio standing with his arms across his chest.

"Come on let's get this over with."  
Gladio led him to the barn where the wash basins were.   
"Let's get that strawberry pie washed off of you."

"Oh, thank goodness." 

Gladio chuckled lightly, as he helped him get the cargo boots off."

He helped Noctis into the tub and started washing his boys hair, it was really sticky it took a couple times to get out, but finally Gladio was satisfied. They both sat in silence until Albertus broke the silence. He was openly crying and Gladio realized.

"Heh, Heh, shh what's the matter Princess?"

"I....I don't know what to say because I was so bad and I don't know why. I got involved with Nellie, then the boots, and then the pies, but here you are still luving me, even though I was so bad. I'm sorry Pa."

Gladio nearly fell over because the kid actually called him Pa. He suddenly realized Albertus was outright sobbing, and he pulled him out of the tub and put the pajama pants on him.

"Heh,heh stop crying baby, I'm your Pa always.

"I luv you, Pa."

"Luv you to Princess!"

"I'm not a rin...cesss."

With that said Noctis Albertus was sound asleep and Gladio, silently went in the house and put him to bed.


	3. First day of School: Chicken Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis develops chicken pox

Noctis, woke up to Prompto running around the room getting ready for school.

"Prom m'tired let me sleep!"

"Ha ha Pa's not going to let you sleep, you got to get up to."

" Five more minutes."

"No not five more minutes, kid it's time to get up." Gladio said as he removed the pajama pants and put the blue navy Knickers on his unruly son.

"But Pa I Itchy."

"Itchy so your itchin to get in trouble then!" Gladio said with a smirk.

Noctis laughed and so did Prompto at that and started to get up, as his Pa handed him a white t-shirt. Noctis put the t-shirt on grabbed for his boots, but realized Pa was already putting them on. Iris was already downstairs. Iris was in a plaid knee length skirt, penny loafers, and whit t- shirt and Prompto matched Noct exactly accept for the cargo boots. Ma looked so happy.

"Look at all of you, " and kissed all of then on the forehead's as Gladio walked out the door to walk them to school.

Gladio talked to the teacher Ms. Highwind before leaving for home.

"Hello, class my name is Miss Highwind!"

"Hello Miss Highwind," the class greeted as she handed out paper and pencils to everyone.

Iris, was sitting next to Albertus and nudged him to try and wake him up, before the teacher got to their desk.

"Stop Iris I'm tired and itchy!"

"Albert you better sit up or Pa's going to put you to bed when we get home!" Before he could respond the teacher reached their desk.

"Hey, pretty boy you need to sit up it's school time not nap time."

Noctis chuckled, " Now I know where Nellie heard that from." As he felt the papers Miss Highwind was holding tap him on the head.

Miss Highwind gently grabbed him by the arms to sit him up, and the movement made him feel dizzy.

"Oh my goodness child your burning up!"

"And I itchy!" As she looked closer she noticed bumps all over his upper arms.

"Iris take your brother home, I think he may have chicken pox!"

"What oh my god are we all going to get it?"

"I don't think so!" I'll have Prompto bring your homework when you pick him up after school."

Iris pulled her brother along until they reached the front door. Noctis nearly fell over as she pulled him inside.

It was really quiet but Iris realized her were probably lying down.

"What's going on?" Gladio said. Please, tell me he didn't get in trouble."

"No, he's sick Miss Highwind says that he has Chicken Pox."

"Chicken pox, he says as he starts looking Albertus over." Dear God he's burning up."  
Gladio, picks him up and moves him to their bed and lays him down so he can remove his boots and clothes.

"Pa, Im so hot!"

"I know I'll fix that!"

He carrys him out to the barn so he can give him an oatmeal bath and cool him down. 

"Pa, I'm going to throw up!"

Gladio moves him to the side so he can throw up without getting both of them covered in a mess. He washs Albertus in silence. Noctis, tries to itch but Gladio stops him by grabbing his hands.

" uh uh that will make it worse."

Gladio drys him off, puts pjs on him, and then calamine lotion.

Gladio, walks back into the house and puts him in with Luna.

"Don't let him itch!"

Gladio makes some noise looking for something and comes back with some cat paw gloves from a previous halloween and puts then on his hands so he can't itch.

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah I am Princess! Cause I know you'll try to itch. Now go to sleep, sleepy head."

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and Gladio goes to pick up Prompto.

"I learned a lot today Pa!"

"That's good buddy." Your very smart can't wait to see you grow up and see what you want to be!"

"I think I want to be a veternarian, hey can we get a 🐕." Prompto, says randomly.

Gladio chuckles.

"Will name it Carbuncle, " Albertus says.

"No will name it Puppy!"

" Shut up prom."

"Hey you pipe down, and go back to sleep."

"But its so hot, "and Albertus starts coughing and suddenly fire shoots from his hand setting fire to the living room couch."

"What the hell?" As he scrambles to get the fire out. Suddenly Noctis sneezes and is suddenly in the room with his Pa and Prompto.

"What is going on kid!"

"I don't know suddenly bursting into tears."

"Gladio, can I talk to you a minute?" Luna asks sternly.

"Sure, of course, I meann 👌."

"I have heard of this before, but never have seen it in person."

"What, I'm lost Luna or Caroline."

"You havn't called me that in years, Luna blushed."

"In a past life I think I was a healer."

"Then heal his ass!"

"Gladio, Language."

"What I'm trying to tell you is what we have just witnessed is magic."

"Come again!"

"He doesn't have chicken pox, he has magic that got bottled up inside of him!"

"What!"

"Gladio, your so cute when you can't figure things out!"

"Show me, " and suddenly kissing Luna passionately on the lips."

Luna smiles, "Come with me so we can check on Albert, I'll bet you anything the bumps on his skin are gone, because he was able to dispel the magic. Magicians come of age between 10 and 12."

They find Albertus sound asleep in their bed, with no bumps on his skin and no fever. He is mumbling in his sleep. 

"Ignis! Help me!"

"


	4. Boys will be boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds himself in trouble at school but finds someting else interesting.

The next day at school was uneventful yet wierd. Albertus showed up as if he hadn't had chicken pox, yet now Albertus hair was standing on end like full of electricity and if he moved his fingers together he could see the electric pulse of the positive and negative force. He made his own brother's hair stand on end and Prompto made a high pitch squeal.

"Ow... what the?"

"Is everything alright Prompto.'

"Yeah, Ms.Highwind. Just the wind!" At the same time he glared at Albertus, like I'll get you when we get home glare.

Noctis Albertus, felt the crackling of electricity in his hands again and made a flick of a hand towards, Nellies hair and it stood up on end. 

"Willie what did you do to my hair."

"Nothing I swear!"

"Childern the next person who inturrupts my lesson, will find themselves in the corner."

Noctis chuckled at this and instantly regretted this.

"Noctis Albertus Amicitta, in the corner now."

"But I.....

"Now!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He ran into the corner and almost rammed his nose in the wall."

"I will call your father after school and he will pick you up."

"Aww, shit he mumbled to himself." Realizing he dug himself deeper.

"Class Recess, now!"

He felt her prescence behind him and then wooshing sound that made him shiver and then a loud crack of the yardstick on his backside.

"Oh fuck!" And again the wooshing sound and then a crack. 

Suddenly, Noctis shivered and let off a blizzard spell. Everything in the room was covered in snow and ice as he made for his getaway. Miss Highwind was to fast for him though and grabbed his collar. "Is that all you got?"

"What?"

"I have magic to, now sit down and will figure this out together."

"Is it alright if I stand?"

"Umm no it's not sit down or I will still call your father!"

Miss Highwind waved her hand and snow and ice disappeared like it was nothing. She rang the bell and the kids returned. Prompto mouthed, "What happened."

"You don't want to know!"

"Okay! He mouthed.

Miss highwind gave a surprise math test, spelling test, and multiple choice.

On the way home Noctis tells Prompto not to tell Pa about really happened.


	5. Prompto and Noctis Albertus get a dog.

Prompto and Noctis Albertus beg Ma and Pa for a puppy and they cave.

"Were naming him Carbuncle!"

"No Puppy!"

"No Carbuncle!"

"No Puppy!"

"No Car... but Prompto puts his hands on his mouth before he can give a retort."

"Not fair Prom!"

They walk into the shelter and are greeted by a middle aged woman with dark black hair. 

"Hello my name is Aulea and I love taking care of my four legged compainions!"

"Hi Noctis says, nice to meet you. I'm Noctis Albertus and this is my brother Prompto, and my father and mother. We want to adopt a dog can we look around!"

"Sure!" Her eyes get big at the Raven boy standing in front of her.

"Ok!"

Noctis looks around and sees a little white dog that he likes, but knows that won't protect a farm. Then he sees a White husky with a black dot on his head.

"Hey Pa how bout this one?"

"If Prompto agrees, I agree!"

"Yeah me likes!"

"Ok then its settled let's take Carbuncle home."

Aulea gasps at the name and runs in the back to get someone. 

Noctis doesn't notice because Prompto comes up to him and says , "No Puppy!" Before he can retort Gladio grabs both of the boys by the arms and says, " Enough!"

I'll name the dog to stop this senseless bickering, "Leia is her name! 

"I like it Pa!"

"So do I!"

Aulea suddenly breaks them out of their family bonding. "Umm, that's wonderful! This is my husband Nyx, my first husband died recently."

"Umm can you tell me what you were going to name the dog!"

"Carbuncle!"

Nyx gasped!

"How old are you kid?"

"Ten, almost Eleven!"

"Oh my god its you!"

"What's me?"

"Um can we talk to your parents!"

"Ok, come on Prom, let's go outside with Leia, I'm totally wierded out!"

Aulea, watched as they both went across the street and played with the dog.

"Oh my god!"

"What's going on here?" Completely miffed."

"Does he have magic?"

This broke Gladio and Luna out of what the hell is going on in their head.

"Are you saying your related?"

"Yes, he's my child who was stolen from me. It was Ardyn!"

"Oh my god he's the one who ran the home we adopted him from."

"Nyx is his god father. I figured it out when he said he wanted to name the dog Carbuncle. That was my late husbands name for a figure he carved for him when he was attacked by a snake when he was five. Here give this to him because he doesn't remember maybe he will. I only want to know my son."

"Yes she has no ill intentions she is herself ill with cancer!" 

Luna can't contain herself anymore with tears in her eyes. "We will tell him but we have to do it gently." He's a rebellious and anxious child, I don't know how he will take this. Plus, we have to bring Ardyn to justice.

"Oh yes Ardyn will pay for what he's done." You tell us where he is and Nyx will take care of it!" 

"He was very rebellious even as a toddler didn't even want to keep his diaper on!" 

"Yeah he did that with me once because he didn't want to wear the nightgown. I busted his ass for it to!"  
"Yeah there were couple times I had to myself, he bit me once and never did it again."

"Yes then Nyx came up with a way to keep his magic subdued, so he didn't hurt himself or anyone simply not knowing. It's this bracelet don't use it unless you have to, please."

Suddenly, they were inturrupted by Prompto, "Can we go please! I'm tired and Albert and the dog have fallen asleep in the car and theres no wear to sit now.

"Don't worry prom you can sit in my lap!"

"Ok,but I'm still mad that Albertus gets to cuddle the dog! Where are my cuddles? Don't worry you'll get to cuddle the dog to meanwhile papa and mama will cuddle you!"

"Im going to the car now!"

"Will be right there sweetie!"

"So we are celebrating his birthday in 3 days. Its been a year since we adopted him!" Here is the address! You can come and enjoy the day!"

"Thank you so much will be there!"


	6. Pa is so emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pa carves another carbuncle figure for him!

Gladio Pa, is in the barn sniffing and whittling with wood. Luna, walks in as the dog follows at her heels!

"Gladio, are you okay?"

"Hmmfff"

"Gladio!"

"I'm just carving!"

"Carving what?"

"A figurine!"

"A Carbuncle figure!"

"For his birthday!"

"He'll luv it!"

"What if he wants to go with them!"

"You know he won't!"  
"Darling he won't!"

"Hey, Pa! Noctis somehow ended up on a tree!"

"What, Luna and Gladio say at the same time?"

"Hey you okay up there Albertus?"

"Ha, Ha very funny Pa!"

"Do you rember how you got up there?"

"Have no idea I was just playing around with a stick and I ended up here!"

"Did you happen to throw said stick?"

"Yes, but how?

"Throw another stick down here maybe that will bring you back down here son!"

"Ok, I'll try it but...here goes."

Suddenly he's back on the ground but on the verge of collapse.

"What the hell is this, Pa?"

"I have no idea, but will help you any way I can!" Gladio says with tears in his eyes.

Albertus, just starts crying in his father's arms. "I'm tired." Gladio picks him up and takes him inside to bed not knowing what is in store, but knows that he will hold his child till he falls asleep. "Pa, Im scared!"

"I got you baby, I got you!"


	7. Noctis Albertus dreams

Albertus, drifts in an out of sleep and a dreamworld where carbuncle his dog Leia guides him. It's raining and there's a crash, and a horrific sound. A huge snake bigger then any one he's seen. He sees someone come into the picture that takes down the snake with a huge sword. "It's alright my son your safe!"

"Carbuncle, where am I!"

"Your in a memory!"

"How is he....a voice familair yet not plus the face is a blur!"

Suddenly it switches to another memory where he's playing somewhere and someone picks up, and it doen't feel right. He wakes up suddenly screaming.

"Heh, heh your okay you had a dream, Gladio says as he rocks him back and forth. Shhhh, your okay Papa's here."

Prompto looks over with tears in his eyes.

"Pa can I come over and cuddle him to!"

"Sure!" How bout we move to ma and pa's bed that way we can all sleep more comfortable."

Albertus, shudders a bit but once their all in one bed.

Prompto, tickles Albertus. "Hey bro your a brat!"

"Am not!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A chocobo but!"

"Heh, he's got you there Prom!"

"If I'm a bird he's a cat!"

Gladio just laughs and grabs Prompto into a headlock. Iris comes to the doorway.

" You know we could always rename them chocobo but and bratty cat just need some cat ears for my naughty little brother and feathers for my second naughty little brother."

"Shut up Iris!"

Gladio looks at Iris then swats both his boys on the but for good measure, as they both say ow and laugh at the same time. Then he kisses them both on the forehead and says goodnight Prompto and Noctis.

"Goodnight Pa!"


	8. Albertus Birthday

Prompto , woke up and realized they were back in their beds and he bounded over to Albertus bed.

"Hey, dude it's your brithday wake up!"

"Prom get off of me!"

"I have to resort to tickling you then!"

"Prom don't even think about it!"

"Ok you asked for it!"

"What, stop!" Haaaaaaaaaa crash! Then the dog start barking.

"What was that, Pa yelled!"

"Nothing, "the boys say at the same time!"

"Prom, you trying to get me killed today!"

"No!"

"Good because I'm going to tickle you now!"

"Albertus stop it tickles so much, oh my gosh! Stop." Haaaaaaaaa.

"Hey boys you done fooling around!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, come down for breakfast then!" Pa exclaimed.

Noctis and Prompto went down from the ladder and could smell cake being baked.

"Smells great, can't wait to try it, Cake baby yeah!"

"Yeah it does, yum!"

"Let's go play with the dog outside!"

"Heh what about... Before Pa could finish his sentence the boys ran out after the dog. " Lets go for a swim."

"Ok let's!"

Luna stood at the door with a smile in her face watching her boys strip to their boxers and jump in the lake. The dog barking and getting in on the action.

Luna let the boys play for about an hour an then called them inside.

"Boys, come on its time to eat!"

"Coming, Ma!" But before they could get their clothes on. Pa come running up behind and threw first Prompto then Albertus in the water. 

"Pa not cool but funny as hell!" Albertus said looking like a drenched cat. Prompto's hair was all in his face and he was turning around in circles trying to find Pa.

"Heh, your Pa can be a fun and funny guy!"

"And Scary sometimes, Albertus added.

""Oh yeah I'm a scary Tiger lookin for it's prey and I found two little boys who havn't eated breakfast, so I think I'm going to catch them and."

Albertus, laughed hysterically as Gladio grabbed and pretended he was eating him." Then throwing him and then Prompto high into the water." Albertus, came up from the water and swam over and got on Gladio's back. Prompto, did the same and swam into his father's arms.

"Hey, Pa since it's my birthday can I have cake before breakfast?"

"No, I don't think so, but I think we better get in the house and eat breakfast."

"Ok!"

All three of them got out and started to get dressed and headed back to the house with the dog barking at their heals.

The family ate breakfast and enjoyed each others company.

"So we invited a couple of friends over plus the Oleson's are going to come over."

"Cool!"

"Oh and please I don't want you and the Olesons gettin into more trouble, you hear!" Gladio says sternly.

"You hear me!"

"Crystal clear, Pa!" Albertus says!

The Olesons arrive soon after Nellie and Willie are boisterous as ever and Harriet helps Luna in the kitchen. Willie, Nellie, Albertus, and Prompto start playing Truth or Dare. 

"You first Prom!"

"Ok, Nellie have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes, I have!" But I'm not telling you who!"

"Your turn Nellie!" 

"Ok, Albertus," doesn't like vegetables!"

Albertus, blushes, "Yes this is true um Ma and Pa make me eat them though."

"Ok Willie, it's your turn!"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss my sister on her cheek!"

"Willie!"

Albertus, blushes then kisses her on the cheek but regrets it when she grabs his ear and her brothers, and screams.

"Mother!"

Harriet, comes running along with the other adults. 

"What's going on darling?" She says as she stops short. Boy's what did you do?"

"Yes, Princess please tell us what you did!"

At first Nellie's confused because she thinks, he's talking to her, but then realizes he's talking to his son!"

"Oh Albertus can't wait to tell the whole class, your nickname!"

"You wouldn't."

"I most definitely would, but not before I do this."

Nellie, preceded to grab to glasses of water and pour one on each of their heads. The adults laughed at her antics.

Gladio, stopped the boistourus atmosphere with his loud loud voice," Nellie dear what did my kid do to upset yo so?"

"He kissed my cheek, we were playing a game Truth or dare!"

"He did what! Oh Nellie I'm so sorry!"

Harriet and Nells took their kids to the kitchen. Prompto and Noctis went to fellow. 

"Freeze, Noctis Albertus Amicitta!" Pa scolded.  
.  
"But Willie dared me to!"

"Yeah, well now your gonna get. I guess you could say a birthday spanking."

"No, Ow!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow!"

"Ok, Pa I'm sorry!" Albertus says through tears.

"You should tell Nellie that not me!"

"Ok, I will!"

"Good, never ever do something like that without someone's permission." Now it's your birthday pull yourself together, we still have a long day."

"A long day of what?"

"Festivities!"

"Oh yeah my 🎂 birthday!"

"I love you kid!"

"I love you to Pa!"

There's a knock at the door as Noctis dries his eyes, and he heads towards the kitchen to apoligize to Nellie.

"Hey Nellie, I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission." Albertus says!

"Oh so you are a gentlemen! Thank you but it's also Willies fault to."

"Yeah Willie was partially to blame!"

"Hey Willie apoligize to your sister." Albertus says pissed off.

"She's my sister why should I...she knows I didn't mean to.

" Your a jerk. Albertus yells.

"Your an even bigger jerk!"

" Say that again and I'll come over and beat your ass, like my Pa did mine. Then you'll learn a lesson to."

Gladio, comes in and grabs him by the shoulder. 

"Calm down Princess, we have some new guests I'd like you to meet!" Ok but I'm not through with you Willie Oleson, you should treat your sister with respect. Pa, smiled at his son realizing that his kid was starting to grow up, and that he was so proud of him.

"Heh, I remember you, you were at the shelter when we adopted our furry friend.

"Yes we were!" Aulea smiled.

"Do we look familiar at all to you?"

"No not really!"

"Can we have cake now Pa?"

"Sure kiddo!"

"Come on then, you coming or what?

Aulea and Nyx nodded with smiles on their faces! To Aulea and Nyx it seemed forever as everyone ate their cake. Even their son ate slowly but he also had four slices.

"Will he ever recognize us?" Aulea said sadly.

"Eventually, but I have a feeling it's not going to be easy on him." Nyx replied.

Gladio, busied himself by bringing out the presents, with Lunas help of course. The first present Gladio, handed him was from both Pa and ma. It was a fishing rod with a tackle box, plus fishing line and bobbers. 

"I luv it dad and mom!" Thank you so much! The second gift was from Iris.

The card read: Happy Birthday dearest little brother. Here's a gift card to help pay for the boots, you brat.

Gladio, handed him another present and it felt like two framed pictures. He opened them carefully. One was a picture of them all and then the other was. Noctis stood up shaking he couldn't believe what it was by this pointhe was sobbing and could barely stand. Gladio and Luna were over there in a second to keep him from falling

"Thank you so much for this. I couldn't ask for better parents." Luna showed the adoption certificaye and family photo to everyone.

"We have one more thing to give you well, two more things!" Prom got you something to.

"Cool he said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Hey bro me sa think you likes!"

Noctis, opened his brothers present and found a Chocobo plush, that Prom had recorded with Prom's voice saying, "I don't look like a chocobo's but!"

"I luv it Prom!"

Noctis and everyone else laughed and was handed another package. 

Noctis was startled because there were two of them obe was from his dreams. The other one looked like it was made.

"Hey Pa did you make this?"

"Of course I did. I didn't know you worked with wood!"

"I also have a black belt in Karate and Jujitsu."

"Ah point taken don't make you mad anymore."

"Everyone laughed at that!"

Suddenly, he was filled with a lot of emotion as he went to pick up the other Carbuncle figure, but as he did, a surge of energy from the figurine sent him flying across the yard. It was his late fathers energy. 

Everyone stood over him asking him if he was alright but the ringing in his ears blocked what they were saying out. This is when he realized something was wrong. "Behind you everyone, he yelled!" Nyx was quick to look and was horrified to see an Iron Giant rise from the ground followed by another.

Noctis got up and summoned from his father's armiger. "Hey Nyx watch out." Nyx back me up as Noctis threw his engine blade and warped striked and sliced the arm of the first one in half. "Nyx instructions. " Ok kid you go left and I'll go right."

"Ok!" He sliced the other Iron giant in half and everything went black!" He did hear someone scream his name. Then nothing.

Weeks went by and Noctis Albertus lay in a Coma.

"Hey Albertus wake up, carbuncle chimed.

"I can't because I'm a little confused!"

I know I'm Noctis Lucius Caelum but I'm also Noctis Albertus.

"How did I end up not with my parents!"

"Wait he took me didn't he Ardyn?"

" I was like 6 years old and I wandered into the gardens of our estate, he was there but I fell asleep in the grass and then he told me everyone was gone. Then I was alone then Pa found me.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't wandered but. at least I had someone to take care of me."

"I'm going after Ardyn!"

"No you can't you'll get hurt and your just a child!"

"I am not!"

"You stubborn, wake up!" Carbuncle bites Noctis on the nose!" Ow!

Noctis, slowly becomes aware of the beeping monitors that are monitoring his heart. He blinks once, then twice, still trying to grasp on being able to see. Pa is sitting in the chair sleeping he can't say anything because his throat feels like sandpaper.

He finally is able to put his hand on Gladio's hand.

" Oh my god son your awake we thought we lost you!"

Noctis nodds but can't say anything.

Gladio calls the nurses and then changes his son in clean clothes. Noctis realizes he has no feeling in his bottom legs./p>

" Kid I know this is going to be hard to hear but your going to have to learn to walk all over again, let's go home

"You were so brave when you fought that thing, you protected us all!"

"He nods in his fathers chest and falls asleep to his heartbeat. He later wakes up back in bed with Prompto's plush chocobo, he gave him. Aulea, is now sitting with him and he puts out his hands to take hers.

"Do you know who I am!" Noctis nods and trys to smile!" 

"Da....

"No baby he is in heaven!"

"Nocts lets out a whine!" Nyx comes in at the moment. 

"Hey slugger how you feeling!"

"M ..throat!"

"Here some water buddy! Get some rest your Pa and Ma are comeing in now will see you later."

"O..tay"

" Hey kiddo, how bout we read a book together!"

"Pa.....pl!"

"Try to say it again! 

"Pa please!"

Were going to have to start the walking exercises today."

"Ok Noct you can do this try to take some steps towards me!"

"I'll try but it's hard!" Noctis said and he fell into Gladios arms. Pa took Noctis back inside and he realized Aulea and Nyx were there.

"So your my mom then!"

"Yes hun I am!"

"And your my godfather!"

"Yes I am!"

"It's good to meet you then!"


	9. Training day 1

Gladio woke Noctis up early so they could do some training. 

"Heh wake up Princess!"

"Ugh!"

"Come on let's get you moving," he got Noct down from the loft!"

Then grabbed the wheelchair and headed outside!"

"Ok first were going to do some strengthing exercises in the lake!"

"Okay!"

"Ah feels good son!"

Noctis was shivering, but he let Pa help him anyway he could! Gladio situated him on his back so he was floating looking at the sky! Pa was still supporting his back!

"Now move your legs a little!"

"I'm trying!"

"I know your doing fine!"

"Now , I'm going to let go of your back don't panic just float."

"Ok!"

"Your doing fine!"

"Have you let go yet?"

"No not yet!"

"Ok no go underwater and kick up!"

"What, Pa if I....

"Your not going to drown I won't let you just try to relax and remember the time when you, Prompto, and I went swimming here. Your totally bouyant and you can do this. Noctis, subbmerged and then kicked back up.

"How do your legs feel?"

"See if you can swim from here to shore and back to me!"

"But I....

"You can do this, now believe in yourself."

Noctis swam to the shore and back to him. "Ok, are we done now? 

"No, again!"

He swam laps for a good ten minutes. "Pa I'm tired can we get out now. 

"We have to strech now so lie on your back!"

"Ok, lets strech your left leg!" Forward and back.

" Now your right leg forward and back."

"Now nine more reps for each leg."

"Pa, please my right leg hurts can we stop now!"

"Where does it hurt!" 

"My knee and down from there!"

"Alright, will call it a day!"

Noctis lets out a gasp of relief. Gladio carrys him on his back and helps him walk to the house!

Noctis sits at the table as Luna drys his hair.

"Ma do I have to go to school tommorow!"

"Yes, you most certainly do!"

"Not fair!"

"Which reminds me heres some homework you need to work on!"

"Ugh this will take me forever in a day!"


	10. Training day 2 and School

" Up and atem kid time for some push ups and crunches!" That's all you gotta do and then theres school!"

"Pa, come on!"

"You come on!"

" Alright, I'm coming!"

Noctis, did the crunches easy but the push ups were the hard part. 

"My upper body strength sucks!"

"Well it will get better, now get ready for School!"

"Ok!"

Iris Narrating: School was uninteresting as usual Nellie gave googly eyes to Noctis and Noctis just rolled his eyes. Miss Highwind helped him with his magic. He was getting really good at it, but it was also giving him and Invincibility Ego. He was eleven and then 15 and his rebellious ways were getting worse.

I couldn't stop him any more then Pa could but well. Pa and maybe his bio Mom and Godfather. 

Okay class today we will be talking about biomes.

"A biome has plants and animals in it charecteristic to that specific biome!" Can anyone name a biome.

"Albertus, can you name a biome for me?"

"Well theres um grassland, forest, and Dessert everybody loves Cake baby!" 

The class laughed at his foolery, but Miss Highwind was not amused. "Very funny Noctis, just for that you will write me on essay comparing all the biomes and name one plant and animal, in them." This will go home with your sister so I know that it gets done and your father is aware of your smart ass mouth!"

"Dude your so going to get yelled at!" Prompto quipped."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Noctis replied.

Iris, Noctis, and Prompto walked home all the while Noctis tried to get Iris to not tell Pa about the note and Essay, but the note had to be signed by a parent.

"Come on Iris please!"

"Come on Iris what, Luna asked?" As Pa was snoring in the background.

"Noctis sassed the teacher today!"

"Noctis, sweetheart tell me you didn't!"

"Well she asked me a question about biomes and I told her grassland l, forest, and dessert, and everybody luvs cake baby!"

"Oh dear lord when your father hears about this?"

Suddenly the snoring stopped. " Hear about what?"

"Here is the note from school!" 

"Gladio puts his glasses on to read the note!"

The whole house was silent until he yelled "Noctis Albertus Amicitta." Get to the table now and do this essay or I swear to god."

Noctis booked it to the table not waiting for anything. "Prompto whispered I told you!"

Pa walked into the kitchen and loomed over Noctis and then swatted the back of his head!

"Ow!"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you tonight, do you hear me." You best be finishing that essay and handing it in!"

Noctis nodded.

All was quiet until the kids went to bed, he looked at Noctis sound asleep, Prompto and Iris sound asleep and smiled he luved his kids.

"Ahh Luna our kids are growing up. I wish I could get through to Noctis Albertus, he's so out of control that he's going to end up giving me grey hair by the end of the week!"

Noctis, Prompto, and Iris went to school. Noctis handed in the essay and listened through the school lessen.

The kids get up for school and have breakfast. Aulea and Nyx stop by to say hi to Noctis. There's a knock at the door and Noctis get up before anyone else and runs to the door and opens it.

"Hello Noctis!"

"Hello!"

"May we come in!"

"Of course!" Ma, Pa it's Aulea and Nyx."

"Please come in and enjoy our food we have plenty."

"Noctis ran back to his seat and sat back down!"

"We came by to see if Noctis and you all would like to see our magic show next week."

"Can we Pa?"

"As long as you do your chores and homework!"

"Cool!" Come on Prompto let's get ready for school."Pa can we go fishing after school?"

"Sure! If I get out from work on time."

School was boring as ever and Noctis got in a fight with one of the school bullies.

p>"Your so going to get it!"

Prompto said.

"For what!"

"For fighting at school!"

"I was only protecting Nelllie and you know it!"

Iris and Prompto walked home as Noctis followed behind them 

"Where's your brother?"

"He's coming he was right behind us!"

Noctis finally came into the house and slammed the door.

Luna took one look at him, "Child have you been fighting!"

"I was only protecting Nellie, and the other guy was a lot bigger then me, will Pa be mad?"

"At first but when he finds out you were doing something noble."

"I tried to anyways until Ms. Highwind grabbed us both and we were put in the corner."

"Here put this on your black eye!"

"Ma is that a raw steak!"

"Yeah it will help with the swelling!"

"Ew, but okay!

"Did she even ask what happened?"

"No! Noctis Albertus starting to cry!"

Pa came home and Prompto ran up to him, "Papa!" "Hey chocobo! "Hey, Noct was in a fight!" "Was he now?" "Yup!" "I was only protecting Nellie!" "Is that true!" "Yes!" Luna said. "Well let me see that shiner then." "That's a big one!" "Pa can I talk to you privately, upstairs maybe." "Sure, whats the matter!" "I really like Aulea and Nyx in all but I don't want to stay with them."

"I am not going to let anyone take you away from me, understand I love you to much. Noctis nodded as his pa picked him up and put him in bed.

It had started raining around 11 30 pm that night and Noctis woke up with a start and he couldn't move he was frozen in terror back when he was 5. It was the injury that he suffered from the Iron Giant attack.

"Pa Pa help me! Gladio what's up there in a minute!"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm cold and I can't move!"

"Is it your legs lets get you up!"

"Ok! I think I can walk after we get down the ladder." 


End file.
